User talk:Webkinz112
Hi there! Welcome to the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you!---- Generalgrievous113 (Talk) 21:02, 17 June 2009 Some memorabilia: *Your first edit was Category:Nintendo *You were welcomed by -- Generalgrievous113 (Talk) 21:02, 17 June 2009 *See My talk page for more help sorry sorry but i don't know how--''GG113'' JOIN ME ' ' 23:16, 17 June 2009 (UTC) -- My talk page ( , no link for you) 23:27, 17 June 2009 (UTC) did it wurk?--''GG113'' JOIN ME ' ' 23:35, 17 June 2009 (UTC) yes, testing testing 123-- 00:18, 18 June 2009 (UTC) My Diplomatic System Legend: *Undo=Undo an edit *Create=Create a page *Edit=Edit a page *Move=Move a page *Move-redirect=Move page without creating a redirect *Rollback=Rollback *Block=Block and unblock *Protect=Change Protection level* *Delete=Delete and Restore *Ranks=Change ranks* *Lock=Lock the Database *Mediawiki=Edit the interface *Delete Wiki=Delete a whole wiki If +cache is added to any of these, the user has to type the weird-looking letters to do this *What they can change the ranks/protection levels to is in (parenthesis) Information: *Protection levels are: #All users can edit #IPs can't edit #IPs and unconfirmed users can't edit #IPs, unconfirmed users and confirmed users can't edit #Ips, unconfirmed users, confirmed users, Rollbacks can't edit #IPs, unconfirmed users, confirmed users, Rollbacks, Admins can't edit #IPs, unconfirmed users, confirmed users, Rollbacks, Admins, Bureaucrats Can't edit #IPs, unconfirmed users, confirmed users, Rollbacks, Admins, Bureaucrats, Helpers can't edit #IPs, unconfirmed users, confirmed users, Rollbacks, Admins, Bureaucrats, Helpers, Staff can't edit #IPs, unconfirmed users, confirmed users, Rollbacks, Admins, Bureaucrats, Helpers, Staff, Lower council members can't edit #IPs, unconfirmed users, confirmed users, Rollbacks, Admins, Bureaucrats, Helpers, Staff, Lower council members, upper council members can't edit Ranks: #Founder (Jimbo Whales):Founder is the most powerful person of all, only one founder at a time. Powers=Undo, Create, Edit, Move, Move-redirect, Rollback, Block, Protect (all levels, can edit all levels), Delete, Ranks (Can give all ranks, cannot take away rank Founder (can make another founder, cannot take away another founder)), Lock, Mediawiki, Delete wiki. #Upper-council members (Community team):Make up the main council, there can only ever be an odd number (against the rules not to). When they meet, they have as much power as the founder (almost, they cannot make or take away the founder, though they can call a revote) but only if they have a consensus. Each of them has lots of powers on their own as well. Powers=Undo, Create, Edit, Move, Move-redirect, Rollback, Block, Protect, (all levels except the last one, if majority of council agrees, they can use the last one) Delete, Ranks (Each can give and take away anything except founder and Upper-council member, Consensus of council can take and give Upper-council status), Lock, Mediawiki, Delete wiki. #Lower-council members (several good staff):Make up the lesser council, there are 11 all the time. They have power just below that of the Upper-council. When they meet, they can change the lower-council members and make an all-user vote on whether or not to change the upper council members. Powers=Undo, Create, Edit, Move, Move-redirect, Rollback, Block, Protect (all levels except last 2, if council consensus, can do up to last one), Delete, Ranks (All ranks except councils + founder, meeting can change lower council ranks), Lock, Mediawiki, Delete wiki. #Staff (Staff):Main body of power, they manage central wikia. Powers=Undo, Create, Edit, Move, Move-redirect, Rollback, Block, Protect (all non-council levels (and non-staff)), Delete, Ranks (Everything up to helper), Lock, Mediawiki. #Helpers (Helpers):Volunteers who clean up wikis. Powers=Undo, Create, Edit, Move, Move-redirect, Rollback, Block, Protect (all levels that don't involve forces outside a certain wiki), Delete, Mediawiki. #Bureaucrat (Heads of wikis):Only one at a time. Powers=Undo, Create, Edit, Move, Move-redirect, Rollback, Block, Protect (All levels that are currently available + no admins one), Delete, Ranks (Can change others to admins only), Lock (only their wiki), Mediawiki, Delete wiki (their wiki only). #Admin (Police of wikis):Successful users get this as a reward. Powers=Undo, Create, Edit, Move, Move-redirect, Rollback, Block, Protect (current ones), Delete. #Rollback (Training for admin):Users who are being tested. Powers=Undo, Create, Edit, Move, Move-redirect, Rollback, Block. #Confirmed users (Editors of wikis):Everybody with a confirmed e-mail address. Powers=Undo, Create, Edit, Move. #Unconfirmed users (Editors with cache):Without a confirmed e-mail, if any external links that they make, cache is activated. Powers=Undo+cache, Create, Edit, Move=cache. #IP addresses (Temporary editors):No account. Powers=Create+cache, Edit. #Temporarily Blocked users (Made a mistake):Users who are blocked for less than infinite.Powers=All powers they would of had but only on their talk page and user page, E-mail. #Permablocked users (Evil):Blocked for infinite. Powers=E-mail. This is my idea of a system.-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 04:12, 19 June 2009 (UTC)